Riding on the Cyclone's Wind
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: Mimio never expected to actually make it on the Japan Beyblade team when she entered the tournament. She actually never planned on doing anything outside the country. But now here she is with complete strangers and some weird plot to take over the world. The worst part is she might be falling for a team mate... Tsubasa X OC Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

_Chibi: MY FIRST BEYBLADE STORYYYYYYYY! YEAAAA! Sorry, the guys in this series can be so energetic x.x. But anyway! Hello!_

_I am starting this story because…well…..why do I have to give a reason anyway? There are plenty of reasons. One of them is because Tsubasa Otori is a sexy beast. Ewe_

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…_._

"_WELCOME TO THE OPENING OF THE FIRST BEYBLADE WORLD TOURNAMENT AIRING FROM JAPAN!"_

I flinched and glared up at the bandana clad announcer. Some people, believe it or not, like hearing! I am not going to spend the rest of my life deaf because that stupid idiot likes talking so fucking loud!

"_WE ARE ABOUT TO START THE QUALIFICATIONS FOR ENTERING THE TEAM REPRESENATIVES! BLADERS, GET READY!"_

Can do, asswipe.

"_THREE!"_

Minutes until you die.

"_TWO!"_

How many eyes you're going to lose.

"_ONE!"_

I gripped the rip cord and grinned to myself. The boy across from me gulped and started trembling harshly.

This was going to be fun.

"_LET IT RIIIIP!"_

_-_Later!-

WHAT THE FU-

"And so, now I announce the third member of Japan's representatives! This one was hard folks, because two bladers happened to have the same number of points. So, as a unanimous decision, both bladders will be entered! May I present Tsubasa Otori and Mimio Ginryuu!" Soon enough, some guy's picture and my own popped up on the large screen and a collective gasp filled the stadium at my decorum. Sure, Goth wasn't very popular, but I think that the shirt I was wearing the day this photo was taken was absolutely adorable with Jack Skellington. I mentally pictured him in the Santa getup when wearing it though…..

Heads turned and gazed at me in surprise and a bit of horror. Yeah, I wasn't the cutest with short straight brown hair and umber red eyes, but hey! I wasn't that scary!

"Will Mimio Ginryuu and Tsubasa Otori please step forward with Ginga Hagane and Masamune Kidoya?"

And here comes the fun part!

I straightened myself and began walking forward with a pleased smile that was borderline creepy. The guys who were on the team so far, Ginga supposedly being the wide eyed red head and Masamune the one staring at me like an idiot, just stood there as I took my place beside the white haired guy. The announced the alternate, some tiny kid named Yu Tendo and then they told us to pack and head for…whatever. All I heard was PACK YOUR SHIT AND GO.

Then the chibi walked up.

"So, how'd ya get in?" Was this kid serious?

"I battled like everyone else, dude. Not that this whole team thing surprises me, but…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence. Jashin, how did I get in anyway? And where was I going with this sentence? "You know what! I suppose Karma decided to be nice for once! Now, I have to go pack….so….I'll see you at the airport or whatever…?"

"Kay Mimoomoo!"

My eye twitched.

"MY NAME IS MIMIO!"

"Whatever Mimoomoo!" And off the little bastard went, singing to himself how much fun he was going to have and all sorts of shit.

Someone kill me before I kill him. That chibi was cute as fuck, but he couldn't get a name right worth a shi-

"Oh! See you at the airport Tsubasa!"

THE FUCK?!

I heard a short reply from behind and froze. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. How did I not notice that guy was BEHIND ME? I turned and let a furious glare that didn't even seem to faze him. And it was then I actually _noticed _him. The super long silver hair, tan skin and golden eyes. The dude, surprisingly, was gorgeous in a hippie kind of way. And there I was in school uniform staring at him.

"Errrr…..hi?" I said, straightening myself and the tie around my neck. I hate to say it, but I would have loved having my camera with me to get a picture. I would have loved having my sketchpad to draw this guy. But sadly, they were back at my apartment, sitting on my desk. Tsubasa responded with a greeting of his own and walked pass, chuckling quietly. Whether or not he was laughing at me, I don't know. But he was still gorgeous.

"You have a sticker on your cheek there." I slapped a hand on my cheek and felt the smooth surface of a Pokeball shaped sticker. I remembered putting it on before the tournament as a way of pissing off my opponents. Pokemon and Beyblade didn't mix well apparently, cause I had gotten so many dirty looks over it, but it was still hilarious for me. I gripped the sticker and ripped it off, holding back the shriek of pain as I grabbed for the throbbing flesh.

"YEOWCH!"


	2. Sleeper Cookies

_Chibi: Yo! Me again with yet another chapter! There will be a lot of interrogation and some surprising inclusions (hopefully.) to make this one juicy masterpiece! (The only masterpieces I have to offer are actually artwork and a few pieces of literature….)_

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…

"_FLIGHT 308 to China will be boarding soon! All passengers, please report to the loading area!"_

I swear I'm going to kill whoever decided to make speaker phones and loud intercoms. I shoved my pinky into my ear and rubbed with a whimper. Having sensitive ears was a curse, but also a blessing.

As it turned out, the guys I was going off with had their own little fan club which consisted of a few guys, two girls and yet another chibi. I swear, they must love hanging out with midgets. And my arrival didn't help any. Everyone quieted down as I rolled past with a personal skull backpack and of course a Nightmare Before Christmas suitcase. The chatter started up as I stopped in the gate line, wishing to already be on the plane and heading for the place of dragons and some excellent orange chicken.

"So, have you guys talked to her yet?" It was one of the guys talking, and I heard the little guy reply in his now annoyingly grating voice.

"Yeah! She seems pretty normal, but I'm still wondering how she got in."

Talent, you evil midget. Talent, and a faithful bey.

"Hey!"

I sighed and looked over my shoulder with the most evil glare I could muster. A few of them shrank back, but redheaded Ginga actually smiled. He beckoned and I snorted, rolling my suitcase over and stopping within three feet of the little party.

"So it's Mimio, right?"

"Yup. If you have any spelling problems, just ask and I'll help. What do you want?"

Some of the others started relaxing and I innerly scowled. It took normal people longer to get used to me.

"Well, we are a team, so we should get to know each other, right?"

"I suppose."

"What's your bey?" It was a girl who asked this question. A tiny brunette dressed in lots of bright colors as opposed to my blue and black regiment of clothing. But before I could even answer, some chick in complete blue with a dude in red who looked a lot like Ginga stepped forward with the answer.

"Cyclone Styx, a Balance type with Razer Edge gears." The aqua haired female looked up from her clipboard and I raised an eyebrow. I never told ANYONE about the Razer Edge gear. It was a personal thing my dad had, and I knew it was legal, but for a complete stranger to know about the Edge had me worried.

"Razer Edge?"

I answered. "A special gear made specifically for my Styx. If you wanna know how it works, you'd have to battle me and that's currently not possible."

"What? Why?" This time Masamune screeched at me, his irritated voice clawing at my eardrums painfully. Geez, he has a louder voice than Chibi Yu.

"Because we're about to get on a plane and we don't have time for it right now anyway. Besides, it seems kind of pointless to show you right now. I like having my privacy about certain things, and considering how my bey's gears work is kinda _private _I think that's something to be saved for another time. Kay?" I finished in a chipper tone and turned, wheeling back towards the line and waiting patiently. Their conversation started up yet again, and soon enough it died down when the others joined me in the now six person line.

Wait.

SIX?

I whirled and took in the look of one wide eyed pink girl as she squeaked.

"Uhhhh….."

"Come on Madoka! We're gonna be- oh crap. I forgot the other chick's name….."

This was going to be an extremely long flight.

-ANOTHER MAGICAL TIMESKIP-

One Mississippi…..two Mississippi…..three Mississippi…

"Whatcha doin?"

Somewhere in the world, a tiny Hispanic girl's eye twitched.

"Listening to music?" I turned and gave a curious glance to Masamune, who was peering across my shoulder and into the manga I had sitting in my lap. Trust a guy to know when females are reading action manga. Seriously. I picked up the issue of Bleach and held it out. "Do you wanna read it?"

"Is that okay?"

What?! "Yeah! I need to get started on the next volume anyway. Read it, and then give it back because that is my only Bleach Volume 1 and I still have to lend it to my friend Sayuki."

"Kay." I had to admit, for a total stranger this kid was actually not pissing me off. I was even more grateful for the company, the small questions about Hell Butterflies and we even started chatting about home. Masamune was actually from America, much to my shock, and was hell bent on beating Ginga in a match.

"And it's all to become number one! What about you Mimio?"

I snorted and gave a small smile. "I don't really have a goal aside from not getting banned from any of the countries we'll be visiting. My dad got banned from Peru one time while we were visiting and they never let him back in. I, however, am on good terms with the current president and we video chat often."

"No!" The shocked look on his face spoke volumes and made me laugh outright.

"Yes! He has a daughter around my age that he asks advice about. Why? I'll never know."

"Wow. Anything else interesting?"

I lifted an eyebrow and thought. I could mention that my dad was involved with the yakuza, but I doubt that Masamune knew who that was or even what yakuza meant. I could mention the one time we traveled to Italy and met this one blonde bastard but I didn't feel like getting pissed off either….

"We'll save that for another flight. How about life in America? Did you have any friends?"

Masamune lit up like a firework and instantly went on to rambling about his friends Zeo , Toby and the Dungeon Gym. I had to admit yet again that I enjoyed his company and the stories about the weird candies which I explained to be gumdrops. He just waved it off and we sat in silence. I sighed and fiddled with my manga idly.

That was when the Chibi popped in.

"Hey Mimoomoo and Masamoomoo!"

"MY NAME IS MIMIO DAMMIT!"

"MY NAME IS MASAMUNE!"

I paused and punched Masamune lightly in the arm and grinned. "Masamoomoo…..kekeke…. that actually sounded cute."

Chibi chuckled and hung on the back of my seat, eyeing the manga. He also noticed the cookies I had sticking out of my bag and squealed happily, causing the gaze of the other passengers to swivel in our direction.

Fuck. Life.

"COOKIES!"

"She brought cookies on a plane…?"

"COOKIES!"

"COOKIES!"

"…Well…the others don't seem to mind that much….."

In the end, I gave half of my cookie stash to Ginga, Chibi, and Masamune. Tsubasa and Madoka didn't really want any at first, but Madoka took one later.

AND SHE LIKED IT.

"So what flavor are these? They taste really good!" Now at least Madoka had joined our small group as she nibbled the cookie. I smiled and tore a chunk out of one, nomming the delicious flavor.

"Pumpkin and chocolate chip. I usually only make them around Halloween since the kids in my apartment building are little sugar maniacs. Not that I blame them, I have a sweet tooth of my own." I swallowed with a tired sigh and idly glanced at my wristwatch. It was at least an hour or so until we landed in China and I was bone tired.

The others looked kind of tired too, and then it hit me.

Oh.

Hell.

No.

I gave them sleeper cookies!

-cue shocked expression-

If you're currently wondering what the fuck sleeper cookies are, whenever I'm on a plane, I can't sleep. So, I make these special cookies with crushed sleeping aids. POWERFUL sleeping aids.

They work wonders.

Within minutes, everyone except myself and Tsubasa were passed out and drooling. Well, I don't think Madoka was drooling, but still. We were the only ones awake, and I was borderline on falling asleep.

"Sleeping aids?" I glanced at the silver haired blader and nodded.

"You'd be surprised what I mix with my plane food."

"Hm."

I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his face before passing out against the comfy Velcro.


	3. Training is a Pain

_Chibi: Well, it's Chapter Three! I already had this chapter written out, but sadly my computer memory got wiped so I've had to re-do it. Sad, huh? I was almost to a 1,000 words too! Oh well…_

_PLUS! I'm sorry the chapter is short too! I was getting nowhere on this Beylin Temple training…_

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…_._

"So….remind me why I have to do the training too?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at the Chinese girl who grinned as she raised a shiny gong. Yes, we were finally in China, and had already met most of Team Wang Hu Zhong. It consisted of a tiny little boy whom I cuddled on sight, which actually pissed him off, a girl with bun hair and a freaking huge chest, and a guy whose had awesome hair and a pretty awesome coat.

The kid was serious.

The girl seemed nice.

The team leader?

Asshole turned smooth talker.

And that smooth talker somehow got me into training with Ginga and Masamune.

I glared down at the tan cloth and sighed. Right now, had the situation not turned like this, I would be laughing my ass off. But NO. I was innerly cursing Karma and Jashin with all my might as the gong rang and hell literally broke loose on us.

Waterfalls.

TRAINING DUMMIES. (I actually did pretty well on the training dummies. I must say that the others were fairly surprised until I got punched in the face by one. Bastard dummy…..)

And I forget the rest, but after it all, I was so tired that my legs felt like they were about to drop clear off my body and shrivel away.

SHRIVEL.

"Something tells me we might not be done yet guys." I heard Madoka say worriedly as Dashan approached us and I took every bit of disgust I had and glared at him like there was no tomorrow. He didn't seem affected, nor did he even bother looking in my direction as he challenged Ginga to a battle. They fought, yeah, and as I watched, I didn't notice that Tsubasa had come up with a cold pack for my swollen eye. The chilly touch nearly made me yelp and I glared at him shortly before softening and taking the cold pack, pressing it against the injured area.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, trying to hold back a blush. Tsubasa merely gave a small smile and sat next to me, keeping his eyes on the match between Dashan and Ginga, in which Ginga was doing pretty well so far. It didn't surprise me, because after all, the guy had won Battle Bladers and defeated some super evil dude. Ginga was a hero, despite his innate lack of no appetite. And sleeping patterns.

He was a weird hero.

"He sure is." Tsubasa said suddenly, making me do a double take at him.

"Did I-?"

"Yes. You were thinking out loud."

Fuck.

"Language."

I shot him a playful glare and opened my mouth to retort, but Mei-Mei interrupted it by clearing her throat. The words she spoke shocked the hell out of me.

"I want to battle you!"


	4. Walls and Stupid Flirts

_Chibi: Again, sorry the last chapter was so short. I really meant for it to be longer, but my brain was gassing up quite a bit….._

_AND THEN I SAW A REVIEW._

_INSPIRATION HAS RETURNED!_

_And, as a bonus for being so sorry, I have made a wiki page for Mimio on the Beyblade Metal Fanon Wiki. So you guys can see Mimio and I urge you not to read the synopsis. It has spoilers._

_ON WITH THE SHOW~!_

…_._

"_WHAT?!"_

I flinched as Yuu's voice threatened to break my eardrums. Ginga turned, looking over his shoulder in confusion as I gaped at the Chinese girl.

"Um. I'm sure you'd probably like to-"

"Nope. I want to battle you."

Fuuucccckkkkkk…

"Language."

I shot another glare at Tsubasa, who merely grinned in response and shooed me onward. I glanced back at Mei-Mei and sighed.

"Look, Mei-Mei, as much as I love battling , facing me isn't such a good idea. I know you wanna prove yourself and that's fine! But….why not face Yu?" I grabbed the Chibi's arm and dangled him as he chattered endlessly about battling. It was an awkward moment that parents have when one wants the other to take the child to work. Figure Beyblade into that and we have such a moment, only with a girl for a dad instead of a guy.

I'm blabbing aren't I?

Yup.

Thought so.

"No! I want to see how strong you are!" Mei-Mei insisted. "Or are you afraid I'll beat you?"

Eye twitch.

"Bring it _on._" I hissed, dropping Yu and stalking towards the arena. The Chibi protested, but I barely heard Tsubasa calming him down as Mei-Mei and I took our positions on either side of the hollowed out stone ground. I yanked out my launcher and fumbled a bit, opening the holder on my thigh and grabbing Styx. This chick wanted to fight?

Fine.

I'll show her _exactly _why she shouldn't be doing this.

"Three."

"Two." I hissed, feeling red seep into the edge of my vision.

"ONE."

"LET IT RIP!" Mei-Mei's cry rang out and I yanked the launcher cord, sending Styx flying into the stadium and start on its circular path round and round the hole. Aquario simply went to the center and waited.

This was all too familiar.

There were loud cracking sounds as Mei-Mei's Aquario began clashing against Styx, the sounds filling my ears. I closed my eyes shortly, remembering the first time I had ever battled and the first time I ever made a rival. The clashes continued and I opened my eyes with a shout.

"Styx!" Sure enough, my black and red bey dodged the next hit and began circling wildy around Aquario, causing the bey to still.

Time to stop playing.

…LATER ON…

"I still can't believe it…"

"Who knew that such a simple bey would destroy an entire wall?"

I smiled to myself as the others walked behind me and conversed about the battle's finish at Beylin Temple. I won, sadly, and somehow ended up destroying a four thousand year old wall. Needless to say, the Chinese bladers weren't happy. I was promptly banned from said temple and waited about half an hour for the others to rejoin me on the mountain path.

Well, so much for not getting banned from places.

"That special move Mei-Mei used was pretty good, but she should have used it before I hit her with Storm Glider." I quipped, resting my hands behind my head with a sigh. The girl was good, but seriously. Four thousand years should have given her some clue that I didn't want to fight for a reason.

"So, are we ever gonna get to go back to the hotel? I'm feeling rather munchy right about no-"

"Hello gorgeous!"

Now that threw me off.

I swung my head to the side and stared at a brunette male who was blowing me kisses and winks like there was no tomorrow. Fangirls surrounded him, and they did not look too happy. I didn't need now.

Flirter sauntered over, trying hard to sway his hips and look hot, but in my mind's eye, he was wearing a clown suit and getting run over by a double decker bus. He stopped short a few inches from my face and smiled creepily, but it had its charm. He was kind of cute, with tanned skin and these dark hazel eyes that reminded me of Edward Cullen. It didn't help that the numerous comments about me said I looked like Bella Swan, which was just bullshit.

Bullshit, I tell you!

"What's your name?"

I smiled sweetly, wishing agony on the idiot. "Xiao."

The others were shuffling uncomfortably, and I shooed them off, wanting to have a little fun with the idiot flirt. They all filed off slowly, glancing every now and then before the vanished from sight.

"Oh? Come around her often?" I giggled and shook my head, batting my eyelashes for extra effect. He was hooked like a fish. "Wanna come see me fight in a couple days?"

"Fight? But why would you fight?" I feigned delicate horror, covering my mouth. The guy's arm wrapped around my shoulder in a comforting matter and I resisted the urge to do a SING.

"Nah, nah babe. Beyblade! It's not any sort of fist fight, but I'd probably win that too."

Arrogant ass.

"Oh! Thank goodness! But you know, I have a fight in a couple days too!" I gave another sick smile before waltzing out of the guy's grip, which was slack like his jaw. "And my name? Not Xiao! It's Mimio, and you better remember that pretty boy!"

I skipped off happily, and felt a heated glare aimed at my back.

Males were so gullible.


	5. The Broken

_Chibi: I….. really need to work harder on my fanfics. X.x _

_I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I had benchmark tests and my birthday and a friend of mine is just….. –faints from exhaustion-_

_Mimio: -blinks- I guess I'm taking over then. Hi! Sorry for the late upload, but our authoress has had quite the bit of excitement since October began! So, here we are with Chapter 5! Woo! –yanks a confetti canon cord and confetti bursts everywhere- This chapter is a few episodes ahead, shortly after Tsu-chan's battle with Chi-yun! You guys might get a bit of romance this time around!_

_Enjoy!_

_On With The Show~!_

…_._

"And our winner is Chi-yun!"

I gaped, eyeing the extensive damage to the arena and mostly to Tsubasa. The poor guy was just broken looking, but there was all that purple energy around him and then he collapsed!

COLLAPSED!

DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WEIRD THAT IS?

Ginga was already dragging the guy off the field and onto the raised little group area we were residing in. Tsubasa looked like shit. There were dark circles under his eyes, and the usual tan shade of his skin paled considerably. Ginga looked like he was about to drag Tsubasa back into the prep room, but I intervened and gently took him from the red head's grasp.

"Let me. You have a match, Ginga, and I think Tsubasa would want you to keep going. I can handle him."

Ginga gave me the oddest look before nodding and releasing the male into my grasp fully. I stumbled a bit, and swore.

TSUBASA WAS HEAVY.

How the fuck could someone look so lightweight and feel like they weigh a ton?

JESUS.

I dragged him off and kept dragging him. I wasn't actually dragging him….well….his feet sounded like they were being dragged across the floor. I couldn't help that.

Its feet.

They're supposed to be on the floor!

"Uggghhhh….."

"I know Tsubasa….. I know… get you to the damn prep room…. YOU NEED TO LAY OFF THE SUNFLOWER SEEDS."

Tsubasa merely groaned again.

Not much for conversations, is he?

We stopped in front of the door and I regarded the knob silently, trying to figure out how to open the thing without dropping the unconscious male. All possibilities considered, I raised Tsubasa steadily….

And the proceeded to open the door with the tip of my foot.

Luckily, it opened easily and I managed to get Tsu inside without much of a hassle. The bad part was that by the time I had him laid out and comfy, he was awake and asking lots of questions.

I wanted to plant my face into the fucking wall.

"What-"

"You're in the prep room, laying down, because you passed out in the middle of your sparkly purple energy crap. Ginga would have dragged you back here, but I took over. Yes, the restroom is an option, but YOU ARE DOING THAT SHIT YOURSELF." I snapped the last part as I sank down in the only available chair with relief.

"Ginga?"

"Fighting."

"Yu?"

"I have no idea what the fucking Chibi is doing at this moment, but Madoka is probably watching over him."

"Did I win?"

I paused, considering how to answer. There was bluntness, of course, but then again Tsubasa was weak right now, and I didn't feel like breaking him more than he already was.

"No….. but you fought really hard!" I started weakly with a smile. Jashin help me. "The others were really impressed with how hard you fought too!"

Tsubasa stayed silent, staring me down with those dark golden eyes. I shuddered slightly and broke away from his look to grab the remote and flip the TV on.

"_OHHH! And it's a close shot for Ginga as Pegasus narrowly avoids a stadium out!"_

Damn announcers and their loud voices!

I flinched and rubbed my ears with a hurt whimper. Remember when I said I had sensitive ears? Well, things like that don't change, and the volume on the TV was like being in the stadium all over again. It hurt like hell with the crowd screaming, and I suppose dragging Tsubasa off and into the quiet was an ulterior motive to get away from it all.

Yeesh….

"Stupid… announcers…" I bit my lip as the Chinese man screamed into his headphone again and tightened my grip on the remote.

"You really don't like loud noises, huh?"

I looked back over at Tsubasa with a frown. "No. They hurt my EARS."

He blinked in surprise. "They do?"

"Yes!"

"….So…."

"I have sensitive ears. I can hear like a dog, but extremely loud noises throw me of-"

The announcer blared yet again, and I threw the remote at the TV with an irritated hiss. The screen blacked out, then cracked… and then the entire thing fell down and broke apart.

It's safe to say that I'd probably be banned from the stadium…

"I really hope you can walk Tsubasa….. because we need to get back to the pit of Hell." I mumbled agitatedly as he sat up. I didn't pay much attention after that, because I ended up helping him back towards the main arena just as things were getting interesting. Tsubasa's arm looped around my shoulder suddenly, and when I blinked up at him, he smiled hesitantly.

"At least I know now not to tick you off. " The guy joked.

Being the predictable person I was, I smiled back and we entered the bright arena.


	6. Orange Soda Speeches

_Chibi: Hi guys! Trying to get in a couple more chapters before we have Christmas break here! Sorry about the timeskip, but I'll just up and say that all Mimio did after Beylin Temple was sleep. (Who wouldn't? That training could tire out a bear.) We all know how Masamune's match went against Chao Xin. (Our OC was busy reading manga and occasionally giving the not so excited cheer.) She didn't really pay attention until that funky dark stuff started happening with Tsubasa._

_So, that was two episodes summed up quite nicely. (Two and a half actually, but who's counting?)_

_Also, I'm going to add a new word to Mimio's vocabulary to make the anime people more aware of Syfy. It's their 20__th__ anniversary, and I really love that channel. (Would love it even more if they started playing anime again.) Can't remember what show the word is from, but if you know (and I hope to Jashin you do) please leave a review or PM me._

_Oh yeah…um…. I don't own the Beyblade Metal series, orange soda brands, Pottermore, or Bleach. Or anything else mentioned aside from Mimio, her bey, and her father._

_On With The Show~!_

…_._

"Go get 'em Ginga!"

"You can do it Ginga!"

"Go Ginga!"

Might as well join in, right?

"KICK HIS ASS GINGA!"

I got so many weird looks with that remark, it kinda creeped me out. Madoka paled considerably before giving me look of _did-you-actually-just-scream-that-out-loud, _while Masamune was nice, patted me on the back and started crying things similar to that, only without the obscene word usage. I don't think Yu really noticed. He was too busy paying attention to the match playing out before his childlike eyes. It was like watching a little kid watching that stupid purple dinosaur's (whatever the fuck his name was…) TV show. Both disturbing, yet completely calm. Tsubasa didn't care at all.

Then I felt something metallic collide with my skull and shrieked indignantly. Who throws a full can of whatever the fuck that was at someone's head? SERIOUSLY?

"BOO!"

"I'll BOO you if you don't shut up and apologize for throwing a can of…" I looked at the can.

Orange soda.

Now we have a problem.

"ORANGE SODA? ARE YOU FRAKKING KIDDING ME? ORANGE MOTHER FRAKKIN SODA? THAT'S LIKE THROWING MANGA AT MY HEAD! YOU DON'T THROW THINGS I LIKE AT MY HEAD!"

"LOSER!"

"If I'm a loser then you're a frakkin fangirl, bitch!"

"I'M A BOY."

"Wha- WHAT?! NU UH-"

"Mimio! Stop hassling the audience members!" Madoka snapped, making me turn and give her puppy eyes.

"She-"

"HE."

"Fine bitch! He started it! He threw orange soda at my head!" I pointed to the innocent projectile, with had opened and was now leaking across the floor. Madoka glanced at it briefly, and then returned to giving me a WTFrak look.

"You started fighting because of orange soda?"

"He threw it at my HEAD."

"AND I'M PROUD OF IT."

I turned, mustering up every tiny ounce of rage I had and prepared to scream my head off at the fanboy.

"YOU CAN TAKE THAT PRIDE OF YOURS AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS, FANBOY! AND IF YOU CAN'T DO IT, THEN I'LL SHOVE IT SO FAR UP THERE YOU'LL TURN GAY, STRAIGHT, LESBIAN OR WHATEVER THE FRAK YOUR SEXUAL ORIENTATION IS OPPOSITE OF! NOW, LEMME CHEER FOR MY FREAKING TEAMMATE WITHOUT THE URGE TO CHOKE THE LIFE OUT OF YOUR SCRAWNY THREAD OF A NECK YOU-"

(We're just gonna BLEEP out the rest of that monologue, kay? I'm proud of it and everything, but Tsu-chan doesn't like it when I recount such a foul mouthed speech. Needless to say, the fanboy got the point and shut up.)

….

(Dad would have been proud tho.)

I grumbled and watched the rest of the match in silence, ignoring the stares of my teammates in favor of watching the giant explosion that won Ginga the match, and let our team continue on in the World Tournament. He was all smiles and everything, cheering around and wishing for more hamburgers. I smiled when he finally got back to the team area and gave him a nice pat on the head. (Seeing as how he's just a person I barely know, hugging is extremely inappropriate.)

We left, ate dinner, then went back to the hotel.

And that's when the call came.

Now, I've never had the actual experience of talking to Ginga's dad or seeing him in person (that last point was proved wrong when he pointed out that he was at the airport when we left.) but he seemed extremely normal. (from a far point.)

Boy, was I WRONG.

The screen from my laptop lit up brightly right in the middle of my Pottermore game, effectively keeping me from completing the Incendio spell and thus making the thirtieth try at it a failure. Frak life.

"_Hello team!"_

"Dad?!"

"Mr. Hagane?!"

"MY INCENDIO SPELL! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I cried in outrage at the confused elder's face, shutting the rest of the room up. The man sweatdropped, coughed into his hand and continued speaking.

"_Congratulations against Wang Hu Zhong Ginga! I'm proud of you all."_

Why did I feel left out of that?

"_And also, we've paid for the damages done by Ms. Ginryuu at the Beylin Temple_." Point glares in my general direction with the exception of Yu and Masamune.

"That…. Was an accident."

"_But nonetheless! Next you'll all be heading to Russia_!" Mr. Hagane clapped his hands together and smiled evilly at us all, making the others flinch and me blink at him.

"Seriously? Russia?"

"_Yes!"_

"….In the cold?"

"_Mmhm."_

"With a crapload of maf-" Tsubasa slapped a hand over my mouth and smiled creepily, telling me not to finish that sentence.

"Thanks for the information Mr. Hagane. We'll be sure to head out first thing in the morning."

"Yeah Dad. Thanks!"

"_No problem kids! Now, can the majority of you leave the room so I can speak with Mimio privately?"_

Tsubasa's hand slipped from my mouth and the sound of footsteps told me I was on my own.

Frak.

"_Now, Ms. Ginryuu, I've been made aware of your father's business. Is it true he's a yakuza leader?"_

I blinked and then frowned, squinting at the male's figure. "…..Yeaaahhhh…"

"_And he's had some good dealings with a Doctor Ziggurat?"_

"Not that I know of. If it was during the last two years then it would be understandable because I live on my own."

"_I know. We checked your apartment."_

"WHAT."

"_Yes! The good news is that you should be receiving a package with your cat inside it. He's a very…. Angry…cat."_ The director rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, as if he had just admitted to eating the last piece of pie or something. I glared at him as the doorbell rang out in room.

"Sebastian just doesn't like strangers." I deadpanned with narrowed eyes, causing him to look even more sheepish.

"_I see. Well, I'm going to go now. Tell Ginga and the others I said farewell! A marvelous farewell from the Immor-"_

I shut my laptop in the middle of his speech with a frown. I needed to lock my door, get my cat, and somehow figure out to get even with Ginga's father.

Yu's voice rang out happily after the sound of a door shutting filled the air.

"Oh yay! It's a kitt- OMIGODGETITOFFGETITOFF!" Hissing and yowling rang out as I leaped from my seat and rushed towards the front door.

"I'M COMING BABY!"


	7. Another Airplane and Bassy

_Chibi: Okay! I finally have enough of a break from school to write this chapter and a bunch of others for my fanfics. Gotta thank Karma for TAKS…. Or God. Who do I thank again? Administrators? OI. _

_Anyway, I think I've gotten pretty on track with the episodes and stuff, so…._

_On With The Show~!_

…

More airplanes!

If you can't sense the sarcasm in my voice, then you need to do something about that.

All of Gan Gan Galaxy was sitting on another airplane, heading towards Iraq (I assume) and the next A-Block match which consisted of Team Excalibur (I'm shuddering at the thought of which idiot decided on that name) and the Arabian team Desert Blaze. (I like their name. It sounds awesome!). I was happy to learn we weren't going to Russia straight away, but towards Iraq (I think that's the place..) to watch someone else battle for once. Not that not battling is a good thing, but I'm tired of the hometown fans. I keep getting pelted with cans and peas.

And chopsticks. (Those hurt the most.)

But before heading on the plane, we all had a little matter to settle back in China…..

/

"Why is there a cat here?" Tsubasa droned as he dabbed rubbing alcohol on Yu's scratches, causing the blonde to squirm and whimper in pain while glaring at the cat in my lap.

"Mr. Hagane sent Sebastian. I have no clue WHY he did it, but he did it. And now we have a cat who doesn't like strangers very much." I replied while rubbing the said furry beast between his ears. Sebastian purred happily and circled, settling himself down in a ball while glaring back at Yu and Tsubasa. I don't know why my cat didn't like strangers, it was just an odd fact of life that me and my neighbors accepted when I brought him home as kitten. Sebastian was vicious when touched by strangers, so when the neighbors decided to pet the cute little kitty…..

Well, almost all of them ended up staying away from my place for a month.

Anyway!

Madoka approached Sebastian slowly, eyeing his claws. "He looks like a nice kit-"

"Madoka, hun, if you want to keep those fingers in working condition you'll retract your hands right now." I deadpanned, causing her leap back as Sebastian hissed.

"Yikes!"

Yu leapt away from Tsubasa and bolted. "SCARY CAT!"

I face palmed and started petting down Sebastian's fur. "I said he doesn't like strangers. Just give the sweetheart a little time to adjust, and then you might be able to pet him….I think."

"You think?" Tsubasa sweat dropped, staring a hole at the furball.

"There's no way to be sure. He has mood swings."

"Mood swings?"

"I have a bipolar, anti-social cat that only lets me cuddle him. I don't know why he's like this, but he is and I love him as he is right now." I chirped, pulling Sebby up into a nice cuddle. He purred loudly and batted his paws against my face with a Cheshire grin. I just bumped noses with him in response, smiling.

'_Missed you too baby!'_

"O…kay…." Tsubasa scooted closer to inspect the black cat. Sebastian froze, his eyes slitting and tail puffing up.

That was a bad sign.

"Tsuba-" I was cut off when Tsubasa placed a hand on Sebastian's head and rubbed gently, making sure to get the base of his ears. Sebastian's tail smoothed out and he began to purr contently, crawling out of my embrace in favor of sitting on my lap facing the eagle blader. I was personally astounded. Sebastian never did this.

Of course, neither did Tsubasa.

"He just needs someone with a calm attitude." I held back a scoff and smiled as the two got better acquainted, Tsubasa occasionally remarking that having a pet was a good way to keep you busy.

"I have a pet too."

"Really? What is it? A canary?" I asked without thinking, watching as Sebby butted his head against Tsubasa's chin. Tsubasa just smiled and stroked down the cat's back slowly, making him arch.

"He's an eagle. His name's Aquila." (A/N: I assume that's the eagle's name, I could be wrong. Feel free to correct me.)

I blinked, processing that information slowly.

"Wow."

/

Now we were having a different issue.

"You're not bringing those cookies!" Everyone who had previously eaten my sleeper cookies objected when I began to make sugar cookies for the trip to Iraq. If you can recall, the last time they ate my cookies they fell asleep. Why? Because I put crushed sleeping aids in with the batter, and those could probably knock out an elephant.

I stood there, bag o' cookies in hand and fuming.

"Why not? We're about to leave anyway and it's not like I'm going to make you eat any of them!" I huffed, adjusting the shoulder strap of my back pack while my suitcase was being hauled away. Madoka fixed me with a stern glare and stomped her foot. What was she? Two?

"No!"

"I said I'm taking them with me! Period! End of discussion! Just because most of you can sleep on a plane just fine doesn't mean I'm the same way! I have these cookies for a reason!" I exclaimed tiredly, jamming the bag into my hoodie pocket. I decided to change my outfit since we were heading into extreme heat, but the weather was still chilly in China. I was in my combat boots, red shorts, a white t-shirt with a panda on it, and finally my trusty phoenix hoodie. (I'm honestly considering exchanging the hoodie after the incident with Mr. Hagane.) My striped stockings still clad my legs for the weather, but the thin material didn't offer a lot of warmth.

"I'm only doing it so Ginga and Yu don't pass out on us!"

I opened my mouth to retort, but closed it and gave a thoughtful frown.

"So, you want Yu awake and being hyper. On an AIRPLANE."

Madoka blinked, then her thought process kicked up and she smiled creepily.

"Okay. Let's go!" I shook my head and smiled, following the brunette to the gate.

….

"Gah!"

I stumbled out of my seat and hurried to the airplane's lavatory, eager to get out of my stockings since the temperature had picked up. I was sweating, horribly, and the hoodie didn't help.

The door said OCCUPIED, and there were giggling sounds inside.

Damn adults.

…

"Tsu-chan… are we there yet?" I grumbled into Tsubasa's shoulder as he looked out the window, his face expressionless.

"Almost. And please stop calling me that." He replied, the slightest hint of irritation filling his tone. I had repeatedly asked him every five minutes if we were there yet, and he had yet to snap.

Yet.

"No." I quipped back, smiling as irritation came off him in ripples. It was so hard to get him worked up.

…."Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No, Mimio."

…"Now?"

"If you don't stop asking that question I'll be forced to silence you. And don't say I can't, because I can. I was a secret agent for three years and I already know the pressure points to knock someone out." I felt my eyes increase in size and gave a tiny little excited gasp.

"Can you teach me?!"

Tsubasa groaned.

…

I hopped out of the airport and spun around, giggling like a sugar high kid.

"WOO~! Sunshine!"

…

Oh wait. That wasn't me. That was Masamune.

I walked out behind him and frowned, the sunlight filling my vision and blinging me partially. Damn it….

"Come on Mimio! Get a little more lively!" Ginga's firm pat (slap) on the back made me stumble, which made me trip, which led me to crash on the ground. I groaned and looked up, only to be blinded again.

Today was going to be long.

…..


	8. Julian's Hero

_Chibi: Okay, so Chapter 7 is actually two parts because this is a big part in both the original storyline and the one involving Mimio. Julian will be there, of course, but it gets a bit wild. (And I think you guys might know why… or rather who.) Mimio isn't going to be a happy camper by the end of this trip. Also, this will be one of my last uploads for awhile so….. enjoy._

_On With The Show~!_

…

_I didn't expect him._

_At all._

_. . ._

"So…. You guys live out in the heat a lot? Is that why you're so tan?" Yu asked innocently from below as the Arabian team laughed. Before any of them could reply, I took the opportunity.

"Yu-chan, Arabians have been living with extreme amounts of sunlight for generations. The reason their skin is so tan is because it's become genetic for the darkened colors to supply more of a defense against the UV rays and large amount of vitamin D… I think." I grinned and swung my legs, enjoying my high up perch on a crumbling pillar. This place was way more cool than the large Arabian cities I visited with my father. At that thought, though, my face fell and I scowled at the sun.

"That's not a very pretty face to make." A voice sounded behind me and I turned, blinking through the brightness at Tsubasa's gold eyes. "Something wrong?"

"I'm thinking about my dad."

"Oh." I turned back around and resumed my scowl as Tsubasa took up residence next to me. "Did he do something bad?"

"Weellll….. he's dragged me around the world with him on business trips….. I've missed out on making a lot of friends because of him anyway….. He's an ass… um… Oh yeah. And he actually bothered setting up an arranged marriage for me, which basically sucks." The surprise on his expression would have had me in hysterical tears of laughter, but sadly that was not the case. I didn't like the subject of my engagement to one of my father's partner's sons.

In fact, I hated the idea.

A lot.

"You're engaged."

"Yes. But once I turn eighteen, I'm annulling the engagement that way I can do what I want in life and not have my father's plans drag me down. He thought it would be good for me. I think it was just good for business." Tsubasa's eyes practically burned holes into me, but not in a bad way. He seemed a little sad. "Actually, it was just business. I met the guy once when we were little. He had this thing about some ancient Greek hero and always being a winner. I told him I wanted to be a princess when I grew up…"

"You wanted to be a princess?"

"Well I was seven! I liked frilly dresses and had no clue what manga was then! Princesses seemed…..kinda cool. I liked how nice they were."

His smile was one of those shit eating ones. "I guess we still don't know a lot about you then."

"Nope. But anyway… where was I? The princess part?" Tsubasa nodded, shit eating grin still plastered on his face as I took a breath and continued.

"I said I wanted to be a princess, and being the stupid childhood romantic he was, the guy had the nerve to tell me that if I ever ended up like one of those Disney princesses and got trapped or anything, he'd come to my rescue like his Greek hero. I then punched him in the face and said I'd rather be rescued by a monkey. That kid was a total wimp." I finished with a large smile, remembering the way his nose bled.

Yup.

That kid was a definite wimp.

"Did you ever see him again?"

"Nope. And I hope I never will."

. . .

"Oh look! It must be a rock star!" My head popped up, silently pleading the Karma and Jashin that it was Nightmare. Please be Nightmare! I love their Death Note music! But instead, out of the long black limo came a face that I hated with a passion. Freaking girly blonde hair, severe blue eyes and some weird red and black coat.

Fuck you life. You hate me.

Why do you hate me?

And just as I was about to hide….

"Well, if it isn't my fiancée?" Eyes flew in my direction, Tsubasa's gaze burning far more worse than the others, and I scowled yet again.

"Julian."

"Mimio. You're looking….. lovely." Julian's gaze roved over my figure and I internally flinched once our eyes met. I hate this guy. I hate him… I hate him…

"Fiancee?"

"WHAT?!"

"Tsubasa, what's a fiancée?" Yu's innocent question instantly made me sick to my stomach. I didn't want to be here. They didn't need to know about this asshole! Julian's response to Yu's question made me want to hurl.

"It means that when we turn twenty one, the both of us are going to be married due to an arrangement by our parents. Did you not know that?" He was smiling. Shit, fuck, damn, FUCK. Frak. Frak it all to hell. He was fucking SMILING.

That's it.

My life as a kick ass Beyblading otaku is OVER.

Here comes the criticism.

I'm dead.

Julian walked away, but not before grabbing my numbing hand and pressing a long kiss to my knuckles. His smile burned into my mind, his eyes mocking….. I felt myself slip.

And then everything went black.

…..

_Mimio!_

Go away.

_Mimio! Wake up!_

NO.

_Mimoomoo! WAKE UP!_

I opened my eyes and glared at the white ceiling overhead. Tons of relieved gasps reached my ears and then the scolding. Madoka berating me for fainting on them like that, Yu for having to make Tsubasa carry me to the hospital because I hit my head, and Masamune's loud whine of why I was engaged.

I hate you Karma.

I really fucking hate you.

"So when were you going to tell us about your fiancé?"

"Never." I replied as I sat up in the bed, ignoring my now pounding head and the urge to slap the frak out of someone. "To be honest, if I see Julian again, I'm gonna go old lady on his ass because that bastard had no right to tell you guys that."

I glanced at Tsubasa tiredly and sighed. "But I guess it would have come out eventually, huh?"

Tsubasa nodded as the others remained quiet.

…"Can I get out of this hospital gown now? It's kinda hard to be badass and sweep people off their over sized egos with my ass hanging out."

…

I watched, silently, as the last of Team Desert Blaze's beys flew from the arena and landed with a tiny clink. Julian ranted on about their weakness and I interally hissed every cuss and swear I could at the self confident bastard. He was far different from when we were children, and I wanted to beat him down to his rightful place. His eyes caught mine and I glared…

But Julian merely blew me a kiss as I scooted back in my seat and clasped onto Tsubasa's arm.


End file.
